


Finding Herself In Her Arms

by Onhiro



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, They meet in a bar, butch!akko, femme!diana, late twenties, possible soul mates, post college, they just click
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onhiro/pseuds/Onhiro
Summary: Diana finds herself in the Swift in Soho of London fame, angry and sad and just...just! HowcouldAndrew call off their engagement like that, and just so that he could elope with Frank?! She had been prepared to grit her teeth and bear the marriage of convenience, but now...now she wasn't sure what lay ahead."Penny for your thoughts?" A question, asked by a stranger whose only desire is to help someone in a bad spot, a question that would change both their lives forever.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 32
Kudos: 277





	1. Wherein They Meet at the Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is not in a good place in her life right now, due to her fiancee Andrew calling off their pending marriage so that he can run off and elope with his best friend, Frank. Lost and confused, Diana is sitting in the Swift in London when an unexpected voice sounds next to her: "Penny for your thoughts?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this story is split into three parts. Chapter one is rated Teen. Chapters two and three? Explicit. Enjoy!

Diana Cavendish was in a sorry state, she realized as she bitterly stared at the blackberry lemon gin and tonic that sat on the rich, dark wood of the bar in front of her. She was in the basement of the Swift in Soho, one of the better bars in the heart of London’s night scene. Normally she’d have Hannah and Barbara flanking her, but now…now she needed to be away from every last bit of her life, needed some distance from all that had just happened, and she didn’t need her two closest friends simpering and sucking up to her, pestering and badgering her and trying to do everything in their power to see to her every need when what she needed was some solitude.

She was _supposed_ to be getting married in three months’ time, but that wasn’t going to happen now, was it? At least Andrew _bloody_ Hanbridge had the decency to break off the engagement in person, but that only made the sting of it all only marginally more bearable. He had said that it wasn’t fair to her, that he would never be able to love her. Her lip curled back in a sneer of disgust, and she seized her drink and took a large swallow to try and bury the anger that simmered in her chest and gut.

Love? _Pah_! It was a marriage of convenience, what did _love_ have to do with it?! It was their damned _duty_ , love was never supposed to be a part of the equation. Both of their ancestral manors were large enough that they could have lived their entire lives without seeing one another, save for when it was required of them: public events, charity dinners, meetings, and the necessary business to produce heirs, children who would continue on their respective lines. Diana didn’t care if there was or wasn’t any pleasure or enjoyment to come from the act, it was what was expected from them. She was British Aristocracy from a family that stretched all the way to the times before William the Bastard and his Normans invaded across the channel. She would face her duties with a stiff upper lip and implacable resolve.

But then Andrew had to bloody well abandon it all in order to elope with his best mate, Frank!

The very thought of it sent another surge of anger through her, and her hand tightened on the glass of her drink, condensation cold against her skin. She didn’t care that Andrew was gay, of course, and she had always suspected his closeness with Frank. For that matter, she was actually terribly fond of Frank, as he was a good man by any definition of the word, but that didn’t mean that she could forgive Andrew for abandoning her like this. The politics of the aristocracy were messy, and the talk that would come from this business…rumors about her, mostly, as was bloody fitting! Old men and women tittering behind their hands as sharp eyes looked upon her with faux pity. Was she a shrew, a tart, a bitch? Did she drive poor Andrew to being gay?

What was wrong with her that he was willing to throw away _everything_ in order to not be married to her?

That was the crux of it. That was the question that plagued her, that insidiously ate away at her. It was a marriage of convenience, there was no love expected of it. Even friendship and companionship wasn’t a guarantee. They could have gotten married and then, save for securing heirs (which could even have been done via lab and not in bed, for Christ’s sake!) she wouldn’t have _cared_ if Andrew slept with Frank. So what was wrong with her that he wasn’t willing to at least act out the part that was expected of him? She didn’t know, and he hadn’t said. And now the thought, the question sat festering in her heart. What was wrong with her?

“Penny for your thoughts?”

She jumped slightly at the voice that had come unexpectedly close, and she looked to her right before she froze, eyes widening with surprise. A woman, about her age, Asian descent, leaning casually on an elbow against the bar next to Diana, one eyebrow raised over expressive and striking crimson eyes, and Diana’s eyes swept over her visitor. Dark slacks, a white button up shirt that had the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up just below the elbows, revealing muscular forearms that had a sleeve tattoo to the wrist on the left arm, dragons and koi fish. An unbuttoned tweed waistcoat hung from powerful shoulders, and short, messy brown hair in an undercut as well as a modest eyebrow stud and multiple earrings in both her ears completed a rather butch look that had a blush touching Diana’s cheeks, which surprised her. She usually didn’t react like that for _anyone_ …

“Pardon?” she asked, slightly confused, and the other woman gave a broad grin.

“Penny. For your thoughts. You look troubled, miss,” she replied, and Diana was unable to stop the curious tilt to her head. What _was_ that accent? It sounded like a little bit of everywhere…

“I hardly think you’d want to listen to the woes of a stranger,” Diana retorted stiffly before taking a sip of her drink. “I know I’m not keen on spilling said woes to a stranger, regardless.”

A nod, coupled with a sage expression. “That’s fair.” Then an offered hand that was paired with a bright grin. “Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko. All my friends do.”

Diana hesitated just for a moment before taking the hand, stomach fluttering at the feel of the dry, warm, and well calloused skin against hers. This Akko apparently worked with her hands. “Diana.”

“Diana,” Akko repeated, expression thoughtful, almost like she was tasting her name like one would sample a fine wine. She nodded again, and hopped up into the barstool next to Diana’s. “Okay, so, let me cut you a deal. If I can’t convince you why you should hoist your woes on me, a stranger, then I promise I will do what you want me to, even if that’s playing chicken with one of those scary double decker busses. Deal?”

Diana smiled. “I would hardly expect you to _play chicken_ with a bus, Miss Akko.”

“Oh, good! I’d be more worried about the bus than me,” Akko said before tapping her head. “I’ve got a super thick skull, wouldn’t want to break the bus!” Diana laughed at the mischievous gleam in Akko’s eyes. “See? Already got you to laugh! Progress,” Akko said with a small but nonetheless unmistakably victorious pump of her arm, and Diana chuckled again. “Okay, so, I think you need to talk to someone, to get whatever is on your mind off your chest. If you had friends that you’d want to talk to right now, they’d already be sitting next to you, right? So, you need to talk to _somebody_ , and I come with an advantage: I’m _much_ cheaper than a counselor! Plus, a stranger has a benefit. It’s not likely that we’ll ever meet again, so there’s a certain amount of anonymity to it all.” Then she very gently nudged Diana’s arm with her elbow. “And no need for any ‘miss’ business. I’m just Akko.”

Diana nodded. “Very astute…Akko. So you think I need to talk to someone?”

Akko nodded, face growing more somber. “Yes. If you keep it bottled up, it’s just gonna fester, and that’s not healthy.”

“Fair. So, if you’re cheaper than a counselor, what _are_ your rates?”

“Hmm? Oh, I come free of charge. I like helping people where I can.”

“Can I at least get you a drink?” Diana heard herself ask, which kind of surprised her. She wasn’t in the habit of buying alcohol for those she had only just met.

However, Akko merely shook her head even as she held up a hand to get the attention of the bartender, who appeared with a pint of what seemed to be an amber ale. “On my tab, Jerry,” Akko said with a broad grin, and the bald, mustachioed man nodded before heading back down the bar to where a boisterous group of college students were having a good time. “If you feel like you must pay me with a drink, we’ll wait until after services are rendered, how’s that?”

Diana nodded. “Acceptable.” Then she took a deep breath, hands cupping around her drink, and she stared at the dark wood of the bar’s surface. Well, might as well get it over with. And so she launched into her woeful tale, surprised to find that Akko was right. As she talked, she could feel some of the weight lifting from her shoulders and soul, and it really wasn’t likely that she’d ever see Akko again…Diana lived much farther to the north, and only occasionally came to London on business, and almost never came to Soho even then. Additionally, it wasn’t even like Akko knew her last name. So the chances that she’d ever run into Akko again were minimal. Funny, though, how that thought had a pang of regret running through Diana. After all, Akko was willing to approach her and offer Diana help when she needed it, and it wasn’t just lip service. Akko really was paying very close attention to everything that Diana was saying, only occasionally taking a sip of her beer, and the rest of the time, she was focused on Diana, those expressive red eyes thoughtful and compassionate.

Diana really did need someone like Akko right now, didn’t she?

She needed someone to talk to, someone who was willing to listen to her in a way that so few did, ever since her mother passed all those years ago. Yes, there was Anna, but she was at Cavendish Manor right now, not in the dimly lit basement of the Swift in Soho. Diana needed someone…God saw fit to give her Akko.

She concluded her tale with a slight sniffle, wiping a growing tear away from her eye. “I just…I don’t understand it. Why did he just up and _leave_ like that? I would have understood if he had merely married to keep up appearances…but no, he had to abandon me!”

Akko ran the tip of her finger around the rim of her still half-full glass of beer. “You said you were friends before this whole business?” she asked.

Diana made a helpless gesture with her hands. “Closer when we were children, but as we got older, responsibilities seemed to drive us further and further apart. I guess…I was happy, that it was him that my aunt chose. We had been friends once. Even if there was no love, we could have been friends once more.”

Akko took a deep drink from her beer before setting the glass down with a thoughtful frown. “Hm. Perhaps he was trying to protect you? I don’t know him, but based on your story it doesn’t seem like he did it out of spite. What would happen if you were married for a while and then it was discovered he was sleeping with this Frank fellow? The rumors then would be worse, right?”

Diana sighed. “I guess so, but…” She turned sad eyes on Akko. “I can’t help but wonder what’s wrong with me?”

Akko’s brows shot nearly to her hairline, and her eyes roved up and down Diana’s body. “Shut the front door! Something wrong? With you?! No way!”

“You’re just saying that,” Diana said, suddenly feeling terribly self-conscious, especially with how Akko had just been looking at her. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, she had only applied the very lightest layer of makeup, and she was dressed extremely casually, a white t-shirt and jeans and a pair of her comfortable flats and a blazer thrown on over her shirt.

“Nah, dead serious, scout’s honor.” Akko bit her lip, briefly drawing Diana’s attention to her mouth before Akko was looking around the bar. “Here, tell you what, if you want I’ll be your wingman. _Any_ man in here would be interested in you, I swear!”

 _But will I be interested in any of them?_ Diana thought, but didn’t say. Truth be told, she hadn’t been interested in anyone like that, but what was the harm in humoring Akko? She grabbed her gin and tonic and finished it off, letting the warmth settle in her stomach before flagging down Jerry. “An Old Fashioned, please.” If she was going to do this, she’d want some more liquid courage to bolster her. Jerry nodded, and in a moment, she had the new drink in her hand, and she turned around so her back was resting against the bar, Akko copying her. “Right. _If_ we do this, I have to agree to even talk to the bloke.”

Akko frowned, looking almost offended. “Of course! That goes without saying.” Her crimson eyes scanned the crowd, and Diana took a stiff sip of her drink, grimacing slightly at the strong taste of the whiskey. “Hey, what about that guy?”

Diana peered over to where Akko was nodding. Middle aged gentleman, strong jaw, reading glasses perched on his nose as he read the paper. Dark hair, a touch of grey at the temples, but-

“Akko, he’s married.” A wedding band on his left hand. Shame. He _was_ somewhat attractive, even if Diana’s appreciation for the fact was rather distant. She could appreciate that someone was good looking without wanting to sleep with them, after all.

Akko squinted her eyes as she peered through the dimly lit bar. “He is? Shoot.” She continued her scan. “What about him?”

Diana barely glanced at him. “Too skinny. All bones, that man.”

“Him?”

Diana’s eyes flicked over the gaudy suit. “Nope, he’s totally conceited,” she said as she took another deep sip, hiding the slight smile that touched her lips. As much as she hated to admit it, this was actually rather fun. Not the idea of sleeping with any of the men, but playing along with Akko as she tried to get her laid. Diana’s eyes rested on Akko’s face for a moment before tracing down her neck and coming to a stop at her upper chest, drinking in the skin exposed by those two undone buttons, and she shifted slightly in her seat before blinking. Wait, what?

“Uhh, him,” Akko was saying, apparently oblivious to Diana’s attention, which Diana was glad for. How embarrassing would _that_ have been?

Diana looked over at the man in question, and grimaced. “Absolutely not. A man who spends that much money on his hair is batting for the other team.”

Akko turned her attention on Diana, her brow quirked. “How do you know that?” she asked, then blinked at the flat look Diana was giving her. “Oh. Right. Andrew. Never mind, that’s how you know. Well, in that case, what about that guy?”

On the game went, and Diana nursed her drink throughout. It wasn’t long before the gin from before mixed with the whiskey of the Old Fashioned, and she felt her inhibitions start to fall away. And with the lack of inhibition, she noticed two things. Firstly, the more time went on, the more she noticed that her attention was drawn almost magnetically to Akko and not on the men that Akko was trying to hook her up with. And secondly…she had really never been interested in men, had she? She wasn’t a blushing virgin or a shrinking violet…she had been with a few men in college, but they had been one-time flings, the men never enough to keep her interest. At the time she had chalked it up to them being immature, but now…

Now, as she watched Akko’s plump lips move as she began to try to promote the virtues of the various men like she was an auctioneer, as she glanced at those long, slender fingers, as her gaze roved over thighs and hips and the swell of Akko’s rear, as her eyes briefly found Akko’s chest, even as obscured as it was by her undone waistcoat…perhaps Andrew’s awakening (or at least admission) would lead to Diana addressing a question that had long plagued her.

With an annoyed huff, Akko turned to Diana. “Are you making fun of me?” she pouted. “That’s like…all the dudes in here. Isn’t there _anyone_ you’d be interested in having sex with?”

Diana’s mouth moved before her brain did, fueled by the alcohol that had reduced everything to a warm haze. “What about you?”

Akko froze for a moment, blushing a brilliant crimson. “N-n-n-n-nani?” she almost screeched, drawing the attention of those closest to them, though thankfully that was fleeting enough, all of them returning to their own drinks or business before long. Once it was obvious that the two of them weren’t the center of attention anymore, Akko leaned in closer, her face still a brilliant red. “Now I _know_ you’re making fun of me!”

Diana blinked, Akko’s sudden and unexpected proximity prompting a heavy blush of her own. “How so?” she managed to get out, voice slightly strangled. Was Akko too close or not close enough? She couldn’t say…

“Oh, come on! Someone like you, with someone like _me_?” She shook her head in disbelief. “Is this a dream? Tell me this is a dream!”

Diana finished her drink and placed the empty glass on the bar behind her. “This isn’t a dream, and I wouldn’t suggest something like that unless I was dead serious about it.” She frowned slightly, suddenly feeling uncertain. “If you don’t want to…I’m sorry, I was being rather presumptuous, wasn’t I?” Uncertainty gave way to embarrassment, and she got off her stool, face hot. “I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t mean-”

A firm hand on her shoulder, warm even through her blazer, and determined red eyes met her gaze. “If you weren’t joking, if you were being serious…then yes. A thousand times yes!”

xxxXXXxxx

Thankfully, Diana was staying at the Ritz, which was just over a mile away. She had walked to the Swift, and didn’t mind walking back…the fresh air was appreciated, actually. It helped ground her, helped her come to terms that she was just about to bring a woman she had only just met back to her hotel room, and they were going to have sex, provided nothing horrible happening.

It was all just so…so…absolutely unlike her. She would never have dreamed of doing something like this, ever, and yet here she was, navigating the crowded sidewalks while making small talk with her companion, both of them rather carefully avoiding the ‘elephant in the room’ of their future activities, as it were. Diana learned that Akko was the daughter of a Japanese diplomat who had served in the US, Canada, and the UK, explaining her unusual accent. She was currently the lead singer of a middling decent band, but they hadn’t gotten their big break yet. It was her dream to inspire the world to believe in themselves and the goodness of their fellow man. An admirable goal, to be sure. When asked, Diana had merely said she was in healthcare, which wasn’t a lie. Even so, the not-quite deception made Diana feel bad, but could she be blamed? She didn’t want to be judged for her money, she wanted to be judged as a person. She had also always been a more private person about all aspects of her life, not just her finan-

Her stride faltered as the realization hit her, and Akko gave her a curious and slightly concerned glance. She didn’t want to be judged for her money, yet here she was, bringing Akko back to the Ritz, where she had a deluxe suite. One night cost what some middle income families could spend in two months on their mortgage. Honestly, she would have been happier in one of the standard rooms, but Aunt Daryl had insisted. How was Akko going to react?

“Ehm, Akko…listen, before we do this, perhaps I should be more forthcoming about who I am. I’m-”

“Wait,” Akko cut her off as she once again rested her hand on Diana’s shoulder. “If you truly don’t feel comfortable telling me that stuff, that’s fine, so long as like, you aren’t a serial killer or fugitive or something.”

Diana gave a small, amused huff. “Hardly.”

Akko shrugged. “Then it’s fine. I mean, sure, I’m an open book, I don’t care what I tell people about myself. My mom always said that would get me into trouble someday, but so far it’s been net positive,” she said with a telling look at Diana. “I don’t expect others to be as open as me, ne?”

“That’s…appreciated. Be that as it may, however, I _am_ staying at the Ritz, so…”

“The _Ritz_?!” Akko gave a low whistle. “I assumed we were heading towards the Holiday Inn across the street. Color me impressed, that place is super swanky. So you’ve got some money, then. That’s cool, that’s cool.”

“One could say that, yes,” Diana replied slowly, trying not to think about just how much ‘some money’ really was, even after making damn certain that every last one of her employees were paid well above what their peers made. Then again, her income as CEO of Cavendish Corporation was separate from the net worth of the Cavendish Estate and all the subsidiaries thereof. They weren’t the wealthiest family in all of Britain, but they were certainly in the top one hundred fifty, and with her Aunt’s shrewd business sense, they’d be in the top one hundred before long, even with Diana making sure that said business dealings were entirely on the up and up and didn’t prey on the disadvantaged. She worried about her aunt, sometimes…

Akko gently nudged Diana with her elbow as she grinned cheekily, breaking Diana out of her thoughts. “Maybe once my band gets popular, I’ll be as rich as you!”

Diana smiled and nodded politely at that, even as she couldn’t help but think: _If you became at least as successful as Sir Eric Clapton or Robbie Williams, yes. Otherwise, not so much._

Ah, finally, the Ritz! Once the grand and stately building finally came into view, Diana felt both a flood of relief as well as a surge of anticipation. This was it, it was about to happen! Still, even as a sense of giddiness roiled in her gut, she couldn’t help but be amused at how Akko reacted to it all. Her eyes were near round as saucers as they entered the hotel, and she was too captivated by the rich interior to notice how the staff were looking at her like she might as well have been a bug. The disdain was mostly theatrics, Diana knew, though perhaps some of the older battleaxes really did believe the tripe. But while Akko seemed oblivious to the subtle (and not so subtle, in some cases) sneers that she was drawing with her clothes that were obviously not designer and her unabashed awe at her surroundings, she did seem to notice how the staff greeted Diana almost as though she were returning royalty.

“You, uh, you weren’t kidding when you said that you had money, huh?” she commented in a light tone of voice as they got into the gilded elevators, and Diana waved a dismissive hand with a weary sigh.

“Blame it on my aunt,” she grumbled. “I understand the need for showing off at events like balls or major dinners, but I actually would have been just at home across the street in that Holiday Inn. But no, I need to ‘represent the family properly,’” she said, even adding air quotes, something she would normally not do, but it seemed Akko’s lax behavior was rubbing off on her. Hopefully not the only rubbing that she would be doing…

…wait, did she honestly just think that? Bloody hell!

The elevator dinged and opened up, and the two of them stepped out into the hall, and Akko’s stride faltered slightly as she looked up and down the corridor, frowning slightly. “Um, Diana, this is the floor with the suites, right?”

Diana nodded as she made her way towards her room. “Yes, that’s right.”

“So, uh, we aren’t on the wrong floor, right? You’re not trying to get some more cardio in by using the stairs?”

Diana glanced over her shoulder as she unlocked the door to her suite. “We’re on the correct floor, and no, I’m not.” She opened the door and stepped inside. “Coming?”

Suddenly seeming extremely and uncharacteristically meek, Akko followed after her, staring about her in awe, though now it seemed tinged by worry. “Wow, it’s pretty in here…”

Diana quirked a brow at how Akko had frozen at the entrance even as she had gone further in, tossing her purse on the sofa. “Akko? Is something wrong?”

“Ha? Oh, no, it’s just…wow, yeah, I’m like, super scared I’m gonna touch something and like, break it. I can be kinda clumsy.” Even over the distance between them, Diana could hear the loud swallow. “So, like, I know I said that I didn’t care about who you were, but, uh…you know how to blow a girl away. I’m ninety percent certain that I could pay like, six months of my rent with one night’s stay here.” She faltered, still standing at the door, and worry and regret panged through Diana.

“Is it too much?” she asked hesitantly. “I can understand if you’ve changed your mind…God, why couldn’t my aunt just let me stay at the damned Holiday Inn like I wanted!”

“Oh, no, no, no! I didn’t change my mind!” Akko was quick to reassure with raised hands. “It’s just, looking around at this place…why me? You could have had anyone at that bar, but you chose _me_.”

Diana hesitated for a moment before walking slowly back to Akko, cupping her cheek with her hand. “Because no one else there helped me. No one else there listened to my woes. No one else there would have done what you did.”

Akko’s face softened at that, and she leaned her cheek into Diana’s hand, eyes sliding shut as she brought her own hand to rest atop Diana’s. “That’s true.” Those crimson eyes opened again, sparkling with hope and heat. “May I make a request?”

“Hmm?”

“May we…can we do it, and then call room service, and do it again after dinner?”

Diana snorted, brow quirking. “Randy, aren’t we?”

“No. Well, I mean, yeah, kinda, but that’s not…listen, Diana, you are jaw-droppingly gorgeous. Tonight is probably going to be our only night together, and I don’t think anyone could blame me for wanting to make the absolute most of it.” She grinned, quick and timid. “After all, how many people can say they’ve been with an angel?”

Oh. Oh, _wow_. Diana’s face heated up with a deep blush. How was one supposed to react to that? It wasn’t just a cheesy pick-up line, Diana could tell Akko meant every word of it. “Can I kiss you?” Diana whispered, heart pounding in her chest.

“Please,” Akko replied, voice soft and throaty, and she tilted her face up invitingly. Huh. She really was shorter than Diana, wasn’t she? She had such a presence that you didn’t really notice, but now…Diana leaned down, heart now hammering, and she was trembling, though she couldn’t say why, exactly. Was she nervous? Yes. Scared? Possibly. Excited? Absolutely.

At the last inch, she hesitated, faltering and hating herself for it. Akko wanted her to kiss her, why couldn’t she do it? Why did she have to hesitate _now_ , with Akko’s sweet, warm breath washing across her lips? Then Diana looked up from those slightly parted, inviting lips and met Akko’s crimson gaze, her eyes warm and accepting and eager and not judging her, even now. _Take your time_ , they seemed to say, _I will wait for you._ And just like that, Diana realized that she didn’t want to wait any longer, that she _couldn’t_ wait even a fraction of a second longer.

She fell forward that last inch, and their lips pressed together.

A jolt, running from her scalp clear down to the tips of her fingers and toes, and she was distantly aware of the whimpering moan that escaped her, but that wasn’t important, what was important was the feeling of Akko’s full, slightly chapped and deliciously soft lips working gently against hers, at how Akko sighed happily as she closed the final distance between them, pressing her body against Diana’s.

God, she was so soft. The realization made Diana feel almost delirious, and her free hand came up to clutch at Akko’s back, pulling her even closer, Akko’s chest pressing against hers, and an almost painful and absolutely needy ache jolted through her gut before settling low in her abdomen, warming her more than the alcohol could. She had never felt this way with any of the men she had ever been with. What _was_ this?

Her other hand left Akko’s cheek, running down her arm and then her side before settling on her hip. So, so very soft, but there was a hard strength hidden underneath the womanly curves, and the combination had Diana’s mind reeling. More. She wanted and needed _more_.

By some unspoken signal, they both broke apart at the same time, resting their foreheads together as they stared into each other’s eyes. They were both panting and flushed, Diana was relieved to note. If Akko had been far more composed…but no, those crimson eyes were heavy lidded, pupil’s dilated as Akko stared deep into Diana’s eyes, and her lips were parted as she breathed heavily. “I’m going to worship every inch of your body,” Akko promised in a throaty whisper, and a shiver ran through Diana at the words.

“Only if I get to return the favor,” she whispered back. “I…might not be the best at it, though. I’ve never been…with another woman.”

Akko’s brows shot up in surprise. “And yet you can kiss like _that_?” She swallowed, licking her lips, drawing Diana’s attention to the now glistening skin. “You’ll do just fine, trust me!” A deep breath. “Bedroom?”

They really were going to do this, weren’t they? Diana was going to have sex with Akko. Kind Akko, who had leant her an ear when she was sad. Sweet Akko, who hadn’t helped her merely as a means to get into her pants. Good Akko, who had offered to help because it was the right thing to do. Sensuous Akko, who had weakened Diana’s knees with nothing more than a kiss. “Yes.” Diana stepped back, immediately missing the feeling of Akko’s body against hers. Feeling giddy, she took Akko’s hand, and led her deeper into the suite, anticipation thrumming through her body. This? This was _right_.


	2. Wherein Akko Takes the Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them reach the bedroom, and Akko takes the lead, wanting to explore every inch of Diana.

Diana and Akko entered the bedroom, and Akko immediately exclaimed in delight, snatching her hand back before kneeling and untying her shoelaces, toeing her shoes off and taking a running leap onto the bed, all of it happening almost before Diana could react, and she smirked at how Akko was lying spread-eagled on the thick covers. “Having fun?” she asked as she slipped her blazer off and hanged it off the back of a chair.

“It’s…so… _comfy_!” Akko laughed. “Like. Is it even legal for a bed to be this comfortable?”

“Better than what you’ve got at home?”

“Pfft, I’ve got a crappy twin that has some of its springs going. Even trying to compare the difference between the two would be criminal!”

Diana was going to say something. She really was, but for the life of her she would never be able to recall what those words would have been. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was how her breath was suddenly snatched away at the sight of Akko on the bed. It wasn’t a growing realization, but rather a flash as quick and intense as lightning…the sparkling burgundy eyes, the wide grin stretching mouth wide and plumping cheeks, the pleased flush, the way she was spread out over the bed, her waistcoat splayed out by her sides, drawing attention to how the white fabric of her dress shirt rested against her curves.

Diana was moving almost without conscious thought, drawn to Akko and unable to bear even a moment longer without touching her. She toed her flats off on the short walk and left them where they lay as she crawled onto the bed until she was above Akko, who was staring up at her with a knowing, heated look and an almost challenging smirk. Well, that just would not do. Breathing heavily and heart pounding once more in her chest, she ran her fingers through short brown hair, and Akko mewled slightly as her body arched up slightly towards Diana. The noise and the movement…Diana lowered herself, pressing against that welcoming body before kissing Akko, head swimming as she swiped her tongue against full lips, which instantly opened, allowing her access to the sensuous mouth beyond.

Diana…was not a blushing virgin nor a shrinking violet, but she had _never_ before felt the passion that currently roared through her, this almost animal lust that demanded satisfaction. She couldn’t get enough of the woman below her, this wonderful Akko who kissed back just as fiercely as Diana kissed her, their tongues dueling. Diana needed to be closer, and whimpered as she clutched at the back of Akko’s head, fingers threading through short hair as her other hand found Akko’s waist, feverishly untucking Akko’s shirt before slipping up underneath the fabric to rest on heated skin. Akko’s hands were grasping her back before one slid down to cup her rear, squeezing firmly, and Diana groaned deep in her chest as her hips rocked against Akko’s.

With a gasp, Akko pulled away from the kiss, her tongue flitting out, running against swollen lips even as her chest heaved against Diana’s. “Here, get up real fast,” she panted. “Need to get out of these clothes.”

As loathe as Diana was to get up off of Akko…she rolled away and sat up, running trembling fingers through her hair. She felt like this just from making out? Good lord! The bed shifted next to her as Akko sat up as well, and she wasted no time in slipping out of her waist coat, carelessly tossing it onto the floor. But as her fingers found the bottom button of her shirt, Diana reached out, resting her hand on top of Akko’s, and she was suddenly very aware of the hot blush on her face. “Please don’t. Not yet. I’d like to do that.”

Akko stared at her for a moment before smiling. “Of course!” Crimson eyes flicked down at Diana’s t-shirt. “I’ve got an idea, turn around real quick.”

Diana quirked a brow at the request, but did as Akko had asked, turning her back towards her soon-to-be lover. Tender hands ran down her back and grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling it up towards her head, and Diana helped take the shirt completely off, tossing it over the side of the bed. Funny…she now felt exposed, but not vulnerable. Then nimble fingers played with the latches of her bra, and then it was falling loose as they were undone. Diana reflexively brought her arms to cover her chest…only to stop, groaning deeply as her head dropped, chin to chest as Akko began to scratch her back where the straps had pressed against her skin throughout the day. Yet another difference, she thought distantly as blunt fingernails dragged wonderfully over her skin. None of her male lovers had thought to do this, the removal of her bra was solely to get at her breasts. Akko was obviously more concerned about Diana’s comfort than her own pleasure and it was _so_ very appreciated. “Mmm, that feels good,” she moaned, and Akko chuckled throatily behind her.

“If you like that, you’ll love what’s coming.” The scratching stopped, and the bed shifted behind her before Akko pressed her lips against Diana’s shoulder as strong arms wrapped around her waist, forearms brushing ever so slightly against the bottom of Diana’s breasts, and she sucked in a breath at how even so light and teasing a touch could send molten heat scorching through her.

“Please,” she whispered, and Akko chuckled again before kissing her shoulder again and again, lips moving until they were on the column of Diana’s throat and she gave a whimpering sigh as her head dropped back on Akko’s shoulder, her eyes sliding shut in blissful pleasure…and then she cried out, hips jolting instinctively forward as well-calloused fingers and palms fully cupped the bottom of her breasts, lifting them testingly.

“I am in love with your breasts,” came the throaty whisper directly against Diana’s ear, and she couldn’t respond, not in words, not with how her head was swimming as two thumbs brushed teasingly over pebbled nipples. “I’ve wanted to do this since we got to the hotel.” A pause. “Can I see them?”

Not a demand, but a request, even if it would have been perfectly reasonable to assume that Diana would be willing to show Akko her chest… _she still asked permission_! A pang of something Diana couldn’t identify jolted through her. Even if they had only just met, this felt like it meant so much _more_ than any other time Diana had experienced. Her male lovers had all been considerate enough, and she knew she was lucky in that regards…but none of them would have thought to scratch where her bra straps had been, none of them had asked to see her breasts. Where had Akko been her entire life?

She slipped away from Akko’s arms until she had enough room to turn around, and her hands came up to cup herself as she turned, and she smirked at how dark Akko’s eyes were as they met her gaze, pleading silently for Diana to remove her hands…and so she did, Akko’s breath immediately catching, and Diana marveled at how she could _see_ the pulse pounding in the graceful column of Akko’s neck as the other woman swallowed.

“Gorgeous,” Akko whispered, reaching an almost reverential hand out. “Absolute perfection.”

“Ah!” Diana said, the word almost scolding. “To touch them, you need to pay a toll,” she continued, feeling powerful and naughty all at once. “Take off your pants and socks, leave your underwear and shirt on.”

Akko only stared at her for a moment as the words processed, and then she was scooting to the side of the bed, almost feverishly tearing off her socks, and Diana took the opportunity to unbutton her own pants, laying back and lifting her hips to pull the jeans off, and her socks were soon quick to follow, leaving her just in her underwear. Not because she didn’t _want_ to be completely naked and bared for her lover, but because that was part of the experience. She wanted Akko’s absolutely undivided attention when the last piece of fabric on her body was removed.

The sound of fabric hitting the floor, and Akko turned to look at her, victorious smirk on her face dying as her eyes roamed up and down Diana’s supine body. “Fuck,” she croaked out, voice strangled as she made an almost helpless gesture with her hands. “How are you so perfect?”

Perfect? Diana was far from perfect! But now wasn’t a time to get into a debate. Right now, her aching chest desperately needed some attention. “Toll accepted,” she managed to say, and Akko wasted no time in crawling back over the bed, one hand palming Diana’s tight stomach, sliding to cup her waist as Akko kissed her belly button, tongue flicking out to teasingly dip into it, and Diana shivered at the jolt that ran directly to her crotch. God, she was already so wet!

Then Akko was moving up her body, and after leaving a trail of kisses, light licks, and gentle nips, she reached Diana’s breasts, and even that, too, was done so very differently than the men she had been with. They had gone straight for her nipples, which had felt good, yes, but had struck her as almost being oddly infantile. Akko…Akko _explored_ , first gently rubbing and kneading and kissing where the base of her bra had been, soothing the still slightly red skin. Then she was roaming every inch of Diana’s chest with mouth and tongue and hands and fingers, worshiping Diana’s breasts almost like she was committing every last square inch to memory. A long lap of her tongue along the sensitive skin of the valley between them had Diana crying out, hands flying to the back of Akko’s head even as she squirmed, hips rocking, trying to find relief for the pleasure that was surging through her. God, how long had it been? She had no idea, time had lost meaning, all that mattered was the feeling of Akko’s lips and teeth and tongue and hands against her scorching flesh.

Then Akko finally, _finally_ drew one of her nipples into her mouth, and the pleasure was sharp as a knife, leaving her gasping as her toes curled and her fingers tightened against the back of Akko’s head. _Je_ sus she didn’t know she was that sensitive there! No one had ever gotten that sort of reaction from her before! But as wonderful as feeling Akko sucking and flicking her nipple with her tongue was, Diana knew it wasn’t enough, knew she needed _more_ , and she needed it _now_. “Touch me,” she hissed urgently, even as she grabbed Akko’s right hand as it was playing with her left breast and moved it down her body, pressing it against her underwear. “Please, Akko, _touch_ me!”

Akko hummed against her chest as her hand slid into Diana’s underwear, and God if she didn’t almost sob as the calloused pads of Akko’s fingers searched for and quickly found her aching clit. Diana bucked her hips into the touch, and Akko released her nipple with a wet pop before laughing, her fingers rubbing in a tight, firm circle. “Fuck, you’re so hot right now,” she murmured as she shifted up Diana’s body, kissing her neck, and Diana moaned, deep and low as heat prickled across her entire body.

She was close. She was _so_ close! The rapidly rising tension almost surprised her as her eyes screwed shut and her toes curled. She gladly surrendered herself to the pleasure, letting it lift her up, and the next few minutes were filled with crackling bliss as Akko expertly built her up, bringing her to new heights with her fingers and the hot mouth and panting breath against her neck and throat. Then Akko shifted again so that she could press a burning kiss against Diana’s lips. “Cum for me, babe,” she murmured against Diana’s mouth as her fingers picked up an almost frantic pace. “I wanna see you fall apart!”

The coiled spring broke, and Diana cried out against Akko’s mouth as her eyes squeezed shut as molten pleasure roared through her, picking her up and taking her away, and everything fell away, save for the soft body against hers and the fingers now gently and slowly strumming her clit as Akko eased her through her orgasm. The wave gradually reduced, and Diana’s senses returned as she gasped for breath, chest heaving as she greedily sucked in air. “Wow,” she managed to say, and Akko laughed again as she pressed several quick, light kisses against Diana’s mouth, chin, and cheeks.

“I’m glad you approve,” she said warmly.

“Mmm, it’s been a while since I’ve had an orgasm,” Diana admitted as her breath finally returned to something approaching normal rates. “Even longer since I’ve had a partner…”

“Oh?” The question was merely curious, not at all judgmental, and Diana shrugged as she ran her hands through Akko’s messy hair, loving the feeling of the short, silken strands against her fingers.

“I haven’t had a lover since college, so…six years? As for, ah, _self-care_ , I never seem to find the time. It’s been more than a month, and it has never been as satisfactory as that was.” She grinned. “Thank you.”

But Akko was just staring down at her with shocked eyes. “Oh my God, you poor thing! Okay, even if I hadn’t been planning on it, now we _have_ to make use of every minute we’ve got.” She shook her head. “More than a _month_! I go nuts if I go longer’n a week.” She drew her hand from Diana’s underwear, licking the tips of her fingers, giving a happy moan. “Mm, you taste good, Diana.” Heated crimson eyes narrowed as she grinned widely. “I think I need much more of a taste than that…”

“Wait, what?” Diana asked, but Akko was already sliding down her body, once more kissing and licking her abdomen, pausing to much more thoroughly lave her navel as her fingers hooked in the waistband of Diana’s underwear. Her eyes peered almost mischievously over Diana’s breasts before she sat up, pulling Diana’s underwear down and away, revealing her most private place, and Diana was suddenly very glad she kept her patch of pubic hair neatly groomed as Akko stared intently down at her, a startling amount of emotion in her eyes.

“Diana…you’re just… _perfect_ ,” she breathed, dragging reverential fingers down the inside of Diana’s thighs, the sensitive skin twitching at the touch. “May I?”

Diana hesitated for just a moment as the full weight of Akko’s request struck her. But the thought of Akko’s head between her thighs, mouth on her…she bit her lip before she nodded, swallowing heavily as heat prickled through her, and Akko beamed at her, mouth stretched wide and eyes shining with delight. “ _Thank you_.”

It struck Diana, then, as Akko was laying down prone on the expansive bed in between Diana’s legs, that she had never seen anything so beautiful and sensuous as this. How Akko’s white shirt seemed to glow against her tanned skin, how her earrings and the stud in her eyebrow gleamed slightly in the bedroom light, the artfully messy undercut hair with the bangs hanging lower on the left side…and her expression. Oh, God, her expression! She was looking at Diana like Diana was the most precious person in the world to her, and Diana didn’t know how to react to that. How could Akko look at her like that when they only met just a few hours ago? It wasn’t fair that the tender passion in her heated gaze was more intense than anything her previous lovers had given her.

Then warm and firm hands were on her thighs, gently guiding them to open wider as Akko leaned her face in closer, and Diana whimpered as soft lips pressed against her inner thigh. As with her breasts, Akko seemed in no rush, and instead took her time exploring the area around her vagina, kissing and gently nipping her inner thighs, brushing her nose through Diana’s patch of short, soft hair…and then, when Diana was practically dripping and was certainly aching for any touch at all on her most sensitive spot, Akko ran a broad, flat tongue against her slit, lapping up the evidence of her arousal and earlier release. Diana gave a croaking cry at that, her head dropping back on the pillow as the tip of Akko’s tongue flicked against her swollen clit, and even through the feverish haze, she couldn’t help but think once more about how different Akko was from anyone she had ever been with.

One of her previous lovers had refused to even entertain the idea of going down on her, but had been smart enough not to demand that she give him head, as that would have ended things immediately. Another had been completely clueless as to what to do down there, and so hadn’t done much at all for Diana. The others…well, it had felt good, but not great. Their lips and tongues had been nice, but stubble rough chins and cheeks against her sensitive skin hadn’t been enjoyable at all.

But Akko…good lord, she was so goddamn _soft_ , and it was obvious she knew what she was doing. She masterfully used her mouth and tongue to begin building Diana back up towards orgasm, and all the while, her hands were never still. No, they roved over heated and sweaty skin, massaging and kneading, fingers and blunt nails dragging over sensitive flesh, ensuring that the pleasure wasn’t focused in just one area, that it was a full body experience. Seriously, where _had_ Akko been her entire adult life?

It wasn’t long before Diana realized her own hands were playing with her breasts, though she hadn’t made the conscious decision to do so…it was all instinctive, trying to reach the crest that was building, low in her gut. “Akko…” she managed to moan, stomach spasming as she felt it grow closer, stronger than her first, “…I’m getting close.”

She said it because it was true. She was being lifted, the coil drawing tighter, her muscles all across her body growing tense as her eyes squeezed shut once more, her breaths coming in sharp pants, like she was running a marathon. Akko merely hummed, the noise adding a new vibration that jolted her closer to release. Then Akko doubled her efforts, well and truly tongue fucking Diana, no longer being quite as gentle and loving, but that was alright, as Diana didn’t need gentle and loving right now, she needed exactly what Akko was doing, and oh my _God_ her tongue delving deep, thick and rigid before curling up towards the roof of her-

Diana cried out as she came again, the molten energy of her release roaring through her entire body, and the fact that she was cumming directly into Akko’s mouth as she pressed it as close as possible against Diana, tongue now still inside of her. Akko could feel _everything_ …every pulse, every squeeze, every movement of the muscles inside of her, and the thought drove Diana _wild_. She just…she had never felt so _close_ to someone while orgasming as she did now, Akko’s head held between tightly squeezing thighs, her calloused hands anchoring Diana’s bucking hips, and if Diana’s eyes had been open and had she been looking down, she would have met the fiercely proud and pleased gaze of crimson eyes as Akko rode out Diana’s orgasm with her.

Then, after what seemed like a small eternity, Diana’s body sagged, and she groaned weakly. God, that one had been so very strong! She was only distantly aware of Akko disengaging, slipping out from underneath her legs before she crawled up Diana’s body. Diana forced her eyes open at that, peering up through heavy lids at the smile that Akko was giving her, and a rush of heat flooded her gut at the slick wetness against Akko’s chin. For a moment, they were both still, Diana still trying to catch her breath and Akko leaning on one arm as she continued to smile down at her.

Oh. She was waiting for Diana to make the first move. It took a moment, but Diana managed to bring up one weak arm to cup Akko’s cheek. “That was…amazing,” she whispered, and her gaze dropped to Akko’s lips. She wanted to kiss her, but…

No. That wasn’t quite right, was it? She shouldn’t be so squeamish about tasting herself on Akko’s lips, not after what Akko had just done for her. Mind made up, her hand shifted from Akko’s cheek to cup the back of her neck, and she pulled gently, guiding Akko’s face down as she tilted her own up, lips parting invitingly…

…only for her stomach to give a very loud and insistent growl. They both froze, Diana blushing and Akko’s brow quirking at the noise. Before either could say anything, her stomach growled again, and Akko chuckled.

“Well,” she quipped, “I guess that’s that. Sounds like it’s time for dinner!”

Diana frowned at that, fingers playing with the short hair at the back of Akko’s head as she shot a meaningful glance down Akko’s body. “But-” she tried to object, but Akko cut her off with a firm shake of her head.

“No buts,” she insisted as she slipped away, padding barefoot across the carpeted floor towards the bathroom attached to the bathroom. “You’re hungry, and quite honestly could use a bit of a recharge. Whatever you’re planning on doing to me?” She shot a sultry grin over her shoulder. “Wait until after dinner. I can’t _wait_ to see what that is, but first? Food. Do you mind ordering while I clean up a little? I’m good with anything.”

“Yes, of course,” Diana replied, but she didn’t move, not until Akko closed the bathroom door behind her with a knowing smirk. It was only then that Diana was able to shake herself out of her stupor and shift to the edge of the bed, where she had to wait a moment until the strength returned to her legs. Even so, even after waiting a few moments, her legs still felt like rubber, and she had to take her time walking over to the bureau where she had hung her robe off the back of the chair. She quickly put it on and made her way into the main living area, snagging up the room service menu as she sat on the couch, opening it up and glancing over the options, though it was rather difficult to focus…after all, she had something, or rather, some _one_ on her mind. Finally, after staring at the menu and not seeing anything really leap out at her, she picked up the phone and rang the kitchens. “Yes, this is Lady Cavendish, I’d like to place an order,” she said, feeling rather weary of the title, but it did seem to help with the quality of service, as annoying as that was. They’d take the extra steps, going beyond the standard. She didn’t particularly care, but Akko was worth the better service, and besides, she always tipped well, better than most, actually. “Yes, I’d like two hamburgers, medium well, both with a side of chips.”

“Make mine a bacon cheeseburger?” she heard behind her, and she turned to see Akko leaning against the doorframe of the doorway to the bedroom, gazing at her with a fond smile, still clad only in her shirt and underwear.

“Make that a hamburger and a bacon cheeseburger. Drinks?” She glanced at Akko, who shrugged.

“Lager?” she asked hopefully.

“A bottle of Green and Pleasant and a Llanllyr Source sparkling, please. Thank you.” She hung the phone up. “They’ll be here shortly,” she said, suddenly feeling oddly exposed with how Akko was looking at her.

“Cool.” Her head tilted. “Lady Cavendish?” she asked, though her voice seemed devoid of judgment. Still, Diana gave a strained smile.

“Diana Cavendish, Countess of Wedinburgh. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” she said, and Akko threw her head back and laughed before pushing away from the door and sauntering into the room, looking at the rich décor before flopping down on the couch next to her.

“I kinda figured, just from how you talked and stuff. Some people are taught manners, you _exude_ them like they’ve always been a part of you.” Her grin turned soft. “You know, I’ve met a ton of nobility before. Back in ’97, when I was only four, I met King Harald V of Norway. He had the biggest smile and whitest teeth. Very nice man, and his children who were in their twenties at the time were remarkably nice to the daughter of the Japanese diplomat.” She laughed. “The daughter who sneezed all over Princess Märtha Louise’s dress.”

“I’ve met him as well, only a few years ago. I will agree, he is a nice man, and you can tell he truly loves his country.”

Akko gestured to the room around them. “Like, if you can afford to stay here, you have money. It’s not surprising that you are an aristocrat as well. An aristocrat who would have been just as happy in the Holiday Inn across the street, if only so it could make me feel more comfortable.” She shrugged, the casual gesture at odds with how her eyes suddenly grew sharp and almost cunning as they stared at Diana. “Honestly, I think the only way I’d think less of you is if your wealth was ill-gotten or earned at the expense of any employees you might have.”

Diana bristled indignantly at that. “I’ll have you know that my company is one of the leading businesses in the entire United Kingdom _and_ all the Commonwealth for how we treat our employees! I refuse to sit on a throne of wealth whilst my employees suffer in poverty!”

Akko raised her hands placatingly. “That doesn’t surprise me, Diana, not one bit. In fact, I’d be much more surprised if that wasn’t the case. I’m a pretty good judge of character, one or two cases notwithstanding.” At those words, a brief darkness flitted over her face, but it quickly disappeared as she continued on. “Even at the bar, you felt like good people. I wouldn’t have approached you if that wasn’t the case.”

Diana’s ire slid away at those words, and she felt slightly silly to have reacted so strongly, but…oh, it was just something that she felt very passionately about! It drove her up the wall to see what was happening in society around them, and yet the wealthiest didn’t seem to _care_. They were concerned only with the bottom line, not the people that helped produce that wealth. It was all just so infuriating!

Apparently, some of what she was feeling showed on her face. “Hey, Diana, babe, look at me,” Akko said, voice soft and soothing as she got up on her knees and moved closer to Diana, hands gently turning Diana’s head to look at her, and Diana found herself staring deep into compassionate crimson eyes. “If there’s one thing I’ve found out, it’s that you _can’t_ control other people, you can only try to inspire them to be more, to be better. It’s why we need artists to show the beauty in the world, it’s why we need writers to craft inspiring stories, it’s why we need people like you who truly care for the people they’re responsible for.”

Once again, Diana found herself at a lack for words, and so she did the next best thing…she reached up and cupped the back of Akko’s neck, drawing her in for a kiss, feeling a thrill run through her at the memory of where that sensuous mouth had just been, even if that thrill was paired with a deep sense of melancholy. The more time she spent in Akko’s presence, the more she truly regretted that this was probably going to be their one and only night together. But really, it wasn’t as though she could just out and try to start a relationship out of what was supposed to be a one night stand, right? She didn’t even really know all that much about Akko, and Akko knew even less about her.

Ah, well, if they only had tonight, then she would _enjoy_ tonight! So, she continued to kiss Akko, at first content with just feeling Akko’s lips working against hers, but then Akko moved, swinging her leg over Diana’s lap, straddling her as her fingers threaded through Diana’s hair. Diana groaned at the feeling of muscular thighs pressing against her terry cloth covered lap. Then Akko’s tongue swiped against her lips, and Diana eagerly opened up once again, the kiss deepening.

Time lost meaning once more, and Diana’s senses became wholly consumed with the woman in her lap, the taste of her mouth, the feeling of her fingers stroking through her hair and her soft curves against Diana’s, the sound of her gasps and moans and whimpers, and the heady scent of her. Not to mention how she looked, the few times that Diana was able to open her eyes through the pleasure of it all, of eyes blissfully closed, a look of rapturous enjoyment on her face, or when Akko’s eyes were also open, of heavy lidded and heated crimson meeting her hazy gaze.

Diana’s hands had found Akko’s hips, and Akko had started to rock slowly and rhythmically against Diana’s lap (which was driving her _wild_!) when the door buzzer rang, and they broke apart with a gasp, both of them looking over at the door. Diana heard Akko swallow before clearing her throat. “Food’s here,” she murmured in a husky voice before she swung off of Diana’s lap, and while Diana wasn’t one to wish violence on another person, she wouldn’t mind if the one who interrupted them got maimed…still, she really was rather peckish.

Thus, with regret roiling through her, she also got up, making sure that her robe was properly secured and that her hair wasn’t too wild before she made her way to the door, picking up her wallet on the way. The waitress was all smiles and impeccable manners, and Diana felt slightly bad for her earlier wish, and she returned the smile as she gave the impressive tip and accepted the food tray. Moments later, she and Akko were set up at the small dining table, and when Diana lifted the tray lid and actually smelled the food, she suddenly realized she wasn’t just peckish, she was _famished_. Years of training in etiquette went out the window, and she practically inhaled her hamburger, barely pausing to taste it, and as she set in on her chips, she looked up to see Akko giving her an entirely amused smile. “What?” she asked, almost defensively as she picked up one of the fried potato wedges. “Pardon me, but I seem to recall _someone_ working me up to one hell of an appetite.”

Akko’s smile grew wider. “Glad to be of service,” she laughed before she continued to eat her bacon cheeseburger.

Diana couldn’t help the returning smile as she continued to eat her chips, and a surprisingly comfortable silence settled down on them. Still, though, just listening to the sounds of them chewing and swallowing _was_ slightly awkward, wasn’t it? And so she picked up the small remote that sat on the table, and after peering at it for a moment to find the right button, she turned on the room’s sound system, and music started to play, though she grimaced slightly at the sound of it. Classic rock. Not that she didn’t enjoy the genre, but it didn’t really fit the mood. And so she began to flit through the Pandora channels, hoping to find something that would fit the background, maybe some jazz or classical.

“Mmm!” At the sudden wordless exclamation, she turned to see Akko lowering her beer bottle, swallowing quickly. “Wait, I love this song!” And then, even before Diana had a chance to say anything, she was out of her chair and standing in the middle of the room…no, wait, she wasn’t standing, she was _dancing_ , body moving sinuously to the song that Diana didn’t even recognize. All she knew was that it was fast and had a strong baseline that pulsed through the room, goading Akko to move her body, eyes closed and arms held above her head as her hips rolled to the beat, underwear flashing under the hem of her shirt. Diana felt her heart race and her mouth go dry at the undeniably sensuous sight, at the pleasure in the cast of Akko’s face, at how her lips were slightly parted, at how her eyes remained closed as she danced in a slow circle.

Diana grabbed her sparkling water and took a deep drink from the bottle, heart hammering and hands trembling…God, when something so simple as Akko dancing enraptured her so. She glanced at the food on the table, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore, her stomach sated and her body wanting something else. But that was okay…they had both finished their burgers and had done well with their chips. It really didn’t matter if they didn’t finish the food, did it? With that thought, Diana returned her attention back to Akko, greedily watching as her lover continued to dance to the song.

Then crimson eyes cracked open and spotted Diana. “Like what you see?” Akko asked with a smirk, and Diana licked her lips as she nodded. “Hn. Is that so?” Then she was moving, feet stepping out a complex rhythm as she approached Diana. Reaching her, she ran her hands up her body, dragging her shirt up, completely exposing her underwear that had a noticeably darker patch in their crotch, as well as her toned stomach, and once more Diana’s mouth went dry at the sight of abs rippling under tanned skin. Then she squeaked as Akko hooked a foot against one of the chair legs and _pulled_ , spinning the chair and Diana away from the table. Before Diana could ask what she was doing, Akko straddled the chair, rocking her hips against Diana’s lap, one hand finding her chest through her shirt, squeezing sensuously as her other hand ran through her short brown hair, messing it up even more as her hips continued to weave, roll, and pop to the beat of the music, rubbing against Diana’s lap. Was she…was she really doing what Diana thought she was doing?

Akko’s sultry eyes found hers, locked gazes, and held her as long fingers found the bottom of her shirt, undoing it. Oh my God, she really was! Akko began to slowly, sensuously, _torturously_ undo the buttons of her shirt even as her hips continued to move against Diana’s lap, and Diana was suddenly aware of how she was quivering, entire body charged as Akko continued her striptease, each undone button revealing more of her toned body, each undone button sweet, sweet torture. Diana finally managed to break Akko’s gaze when her bra was revealed, the plain white fabric at odds with her light red underwear, but for all the lack of lace and frills, Diana couldn’t think of a time when she had ever seen anything sexier than that plain bra contrasting with Akko’s skin.

Akko finished unbuttoning the top button, but rather than take her shirt off, she instead lifted her arms again and continued to grind against Diana’s lap, the sides of the shirt falling away to reveal a column that was dominated by Akko’s bra and the gentle swell of her breasts. Transfixed in the view as she was, Diana was only distantly aware that the song had changed. The song itself really didn’t matter, what mattered was Akko’s hypnotizing movement to the beat. Then Akko stopped her rocking, settling on Diana’s lap as she shrugged out of her shirt, fabric gathering in the crooks of her elbows, baring her shoulders and bra clad chest to Diana’s hungry eyes. “You know,” she husked, “you _are_ allowed to touch…”


	3. Wherein Diana Takes Control and Has a Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stomachs now full, they return to the bedroom, and Diana fully intends to return the favor owed from before dinner. If only it were that easy...

“You know, you _are_ allowed to touch…” It was as though the words broke a spell that had been holding Diana still, and one hand went to Akko’s hip and the other to her back as she pulled Akko’s body close, head swimming at the feeling of their bodies pressing together, even through her robe. She rocked her own hips up into Akko even as her hungry lips found Akko’s throat, kissing and nipping, and Akko’s answering groan sent a bolt of heat directly into Diana’s gut. It wasn’t enough, though…God help her, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more! Raw need coursing through her veins, she moved the hand that was on Akko’s hip around so that it was under Akko and she stood out of the chair, Akko crying out with surprise before she laughed, arms wrapping around Diana’s shoulders. “Stronger than you look,” she murmured, obviously impressed.

“Not much use in being weak,” Diana answered, distracted at how the light fell against Akko’s collarbone, and she kissed it briefly before she was walking into the bedroom, Akko held securely in her arms. She needed her. She needed Akko more than she had needed anyone else in her life, and the thought was both intoxicating and terrifying. The strength of this _need_ , of the yearning to take everything that Akko offered scared her, but she couldn’t stop, not now, not with how Akko felt in her arms, how she had felt earlier, mouth working against Diana as she ate her out, how she had looked at her after she had given her that first orgasm.

And so they reached the bed, and they both fell into it, Diana on top of Akko, body pressing against Akko’s welcoming form, and Diana moved the hand that had been clutching Akko’s back down to the clasps of her bra, undoing them so that the bra loosened, only gravity and Diana’s pressing body keeping them over Akko’s breasts. Almost delirious now with the insistent need that crackling through her, setting her nerve endings alight, Diana got up off of Akko, hands fumbling as they undid the sash to her robe. The second that it was done, she practically tore the terry cloth garment off, tossing it carelessly over the side of the bed.

It was then that she paused, breathing deeply as Akko stared hungrily up at her nude body, only the undone white bra and red underwear hiding the very last parts of her body from Diana’s gaze. Diana…had _never_ wanted a man like this. Never, not once. She had never torn her clothes off with a frenzied eagerness, she had never wanted a man’s body so badly that she ached for it, that it actually _hurt_ to not be touching it. No, she had merely tolerated their touch. What was it about the woman before her that affected her this way? “Can I…see them?” she heard herself ask, and Akko mutely nodded as she continued to stare up at Diana, eyes as wise as they were hungry and heated. Diana felt a rush of gratitude that she didn’t quite understand at the fact that Akko hadn’t taken off her bra, even though it was loose against her chest. She was waiting for Diana to do so.

Diana reached out, fingers hooking in the straps, and she pulled the bra away, Akko silently lifting her arms until the bra was clear of them before she rested them besides her, and Diana’s breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat in her chest at the sight before her. Akko’s breasts were small, firm, capped with dark nipples that were visibly hard, and Diana had never seen anything as _beautiful_ as Akko was, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright, lips slightly parted and her chest bared for Diana to see, to touch, to taste. She fell forward once more, her own breasts pressing against Akko’s pelvis as her hand cupped Akko’s side, and she pressed her face against the underside of Akko’s right breast, kissing the skin there, Akko’s hand sliding underneath her hair to press against her back as she made a noise between and sigh and a moan. There was more than lust here, at this moment as Diana continued to kiss the offered breast, something she was scared to put a name to, but she knew, in that instant, that she wanted a thousand, ten thousand, no, as many nights with Akko as she could get. One night wasn’t enough. One night could never be enough.

Throat squeezing and eyes burning, she shifted up, desperately pressing her lips against Akko’s breast, over and over again, not nipping or sucking or licking to hear Akko’s moans and sighs, but instead kisses to try and commit the feel of her to memory, so that she might never forget this moment, that she might treasure it in the years to come. She raised herself up on her elbows, looking down at Akko’s breasts, marveling at how the nipples had hardened into tight buds, dark against the rest of her skin, and she started to lean down again, mouth opening, only to freeze as the first tear escaped her eye, only to roll down the tip of her nose, allowing gravity to take it, falling the short distance before splashing against Akko’s skin.

“Diana?” The voice was soft, gentle, soothing. “Diana, honey, what’s wrong?”

Diana’s breath escaped in a startling, hitching rush. “I…I don’t know,” she admitted, mind racing as she tried to make sense of it all. Then it hit her with all the force of crashing into a brick wall at two hundred kilometers an hour. She was crying because of how _right_ this felt. Akko’s softness, her gentleness, her being a woman. “I…I just…it’s never felt this right before,” she admitted, looking up to meet Akko’s concerned gaze. “With the men I’ve been with, it’s never been like _this_ , and I don’t…I don’t know how to deal with-”

Akko’s arms pulled her up and close, their bare breasts pressing together as she tucked Diana’s head in the crook of her neck. “Shh, sweetie, it’s okay,” she murmured. “I’ve got you.”

A sharp sob tore itself out of Diana’s chest, and she desperately clutched at Akko’s shoulders. She almost wanted to feel mortified at the fact that she was crying in the arms of the woman who she so very desperately wanted, but…there was something about the way that Akko was holding her. Comforting, nurturing, understanding. There was no judgment, no impatience, no rushing to get back to what they had been doing. Akko knew that Diana needed her, and so she would be there for Diana. It was as simple as that. Diana took solace in that fact, body almost sagging with relief as she let out that powerful emotions that had nearly consumed her. For the untold time that night, time lost all meaning, only this time it wasn’t because of pleasure, but instead because of silent support in a time of need.

Finally Diana calmed, feeling the chaotic emotions subside as Akko rubbed her back in broad, gentle circles. She felt at peace now, the storm fading away, and she nuzzled her face into the crook of Akko’s neck, sighing contentedly. Then, with all the suddenness of a switch flipping, the mood changed, and she became almost hyper aware of how she was pressing against Akko’s nearly nude body. Silently, she got up on her elbows again, staring down at her for just a moment before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss.

After all, this really _was_ right. The feeling of Akko’s breasts against hers, the fullness of her lips, the soft curves over hidden strength…this was _right_. She was seized by a sudden pang of understanding for Andrew’s decision to call off their wedding. She knew now that she’d never take another male lover. _Ah, but you don’t want to take_ any _other lover_ , a quiet voice whispered in her mind. _You only want Akko_.

She didn’t try to deny it as she worked her lips against Akko’s, deepening the kiss, their tongues dancing together as they lay there in the bed. She _did_ only want Akko. No one had ever affected her like Akko had. No one had ever made her cum like Akko had. And now it was her turn to return the favor. She broke off the kiss before sliding down Akko’s body, pausing only to kiss along her jawline, down the column of her throat, and along the line of her collarbone. Then they were in much the same position they had been in before Diana had succumbed to her powerful emotions: her breasts pressing against Akko’s pelvis and her lower abdomen and Akko’s hand resting against her back. But this time, Diana didn’t hesitate to take one of Akko’s pert nipples in her mouth, sucking firmly, drawing the pebbled flesh into her mouth. Akko gasped out something unintelligible before her other hand cupped the back of Diana’s head, holding her closer to her breast, and Diana felt a surge of something close to pride run through her. Akko liked what she was doing!

She began to work her mouth against Akko’s breast in earnest as her other hand came up, fondling and kneading Akko’s other breast, fingers finding her nipple before rolling it and gently pinching it. “Fuck, that feels good, Diana!” Akko croaked as her hips began to rock up against Diana’s chest, and the rhythmic press against her breasts had her breath catching in her chest. Releasing Akko’s hard nipple with a wet pop, Diana kissed over to the valley between Akko’s breast before drawing her tongue up it, gathering up the beads of sweat that had gathered there before she moved back up Akko’s body, moving so that she was hovering over her, her right hand cupping Akko’s cheek as her left shifted to Akko’s hip.

Their faces were close enough that their breath washed together, hot and panting. “I want to touch you now,” Diana whispered, and Akko bit her lower lip as she looked up at her with heavy lidded eyes, brows drawn together with needy anticipation. Then her hand came up, finding the tie holding Diana’s hair in its ponytail, and she pulled it out, Diana’s hair fallen in a pale golden curtain around them. Gently capturing one of her wavy locks with her hand, Akko nodded.

Heart pounding so heavily and loudly in her chest that Akko must be able to hear it and her stomach clenching with anticipation, Diana shifted slightly so that she was no longer covering Akko’s body with her own, and she met Akko’s eyes as her left hand slid over the fabric of her underwear before the tips of her fingers dipped beneath the elastic waistband. Akko’s breath hitched at the teasing touch, and she bit her lip again as she moaned slightly. Emboldened by the noise, Diana slid her hand deeper into the underwear before she paused, her head tilting slightly. “You shave?” she asked softly, the pads of her fingers rubbing over smooth skin that had just the hint of stubble to it.

“Umm…yeah,” Akko breathed. “I like how it looks and feels better. Here…” She shifted, hips rising up, and she moved the hand that wasn’t cupping Diana’s neck down, pulling her underwear off, and a moment later, she was just as nude as Diana was. Diana glanced briefly down Akko’s body, marveling at the mons before she returned her attention to Akko’s face. She’d more thoroughly inspect Akko with her eyes and her mouth later, right now she wanted to see her expression when she-

A gasp, eyes flaring open as Diana slid her fingers down the length of Akko’s wet slit, feeling her outer lips slightly envelop her pointer and middle fingers before they found her entrance and slid inside her, burying themselves in her tight wetness. Akko cried out something in Japanese, moaning and whimpering as her hips rocked sharply into the intrusion. “Good…so _good_!” she whimpered. “You feel so good inside me, Diana!”

Diana leaned down, once more capturing Akko’s lips in a passionate kiss as she began to pump her fingers in and out of Akko. Akko’s hand tightened to a fist in her hair, tugging slightly, and Diana groaned at the sensation as their mouths simultaneously opened and their tongues dueling as Akko met every thrust of her fingers with a rock of her hips, and Diana could feel _every_ twitch and pulse of smooth, slick muscle against her fingers, the sensation driving her wild. But she needed more, she needed Akko to completely lose herself to her touch, to her fingers, to her mouth against hers. And so she angled her hand, her two fingers still pumping in and out of Akko when her thumb found Akko’s hard clit.

Akko gasped, mouth opening wide as her entire body went rigid, her free hand finding Diana’s hip, squeezing it as she began panting, breath washing against Diana’s face as she pulled back, watching, completely enraptured as Akko’s face grew more and more red, hips rising steadily higher as Diana continued to work her with her fingers and her thumb. “Di…I’m gonna… _fuck_!” she hissed, teeth clenching as her eyes screwed shut, and there was a gloriously wet surge against Diana’s invading fingers, Akko’s orgasm dribbling out past her hand as the muscles of her vagina rhythmically pulsed and squeezed at the fingers that Diana now kept still, buried as deep as possible inside of Akko.

They were both breathing hard, and Diana could feel her own wetness against the insides of her thighs, Akko’s orgasm turning her on more than she thought was possible, and she swallowed heavily. _She_ had made Akko cum! Akko sagged back into the bed, cracking open heavy lidded and sated eyes, grinning up at her as the hand that had been fisted in her hair loosened, now running through golden locks. “You’re so beautiful,” Diana murmured, and Akko’s eyes fairly twinkled at the compliment.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she returned. “Now, am I gonna be lucky enough to feel that wonderful mouth of yours on me, or am I going to have to beg?” she asked, and Diana laughed before she slid down Akko’s body.

They would spend the next few hours exploring each other, reaching completion again and again until the night grew late and they were too exhausted to continue, falling asleep in each other’s arms. For Diana, it was one of the most restful sleeps she could remember having, both body and soul feeling wonderfully sated. At least, it was until something intruded on the edge of her consciousness, drawing her out of that deep and soothing slumber.

Her eyes fluttered open and were greeted by the dark bedroom…and the sound of a quiet sniffle. Was Akko crying? Growing more awake, she was just about to sit up when Akko began to speak. “God, why do you have to be so _perfect_ , Diana?” came the hoarse, almost tortured whisper. “Why does it feel like you’d be so easy to fall in love with? Why do I want tomorrow to never come?”

Diana’s breath hitched in her throat at the passionate, heartfelt words that were whispered to a dark room when the speaker thought that she was still asleep. Akko…felt the same way that she did? Taking a breath, she rolled over to find Akko sitting in the bed next to her, knees drawn to her chest in a tight hug, wide crimson eyes glimmering with tears staring at her with shock and a tinge of fear.

They stared at each other for a moment, silence weighing heavily between them before Diana spoke. “Akko…I feel very much the same. I don’t want tomorrow to come, either. Or rather, I don’t want a tomorrow without you in it to ever come.” She nervously licked her lips as Akko’s eyes widened almost comically, a glimmer of hope starting to grow in them. “Um, I suppose we did things out of order, but tomorrow…err…” she glanced at the clock, reading the time. “Rather, _tonight_ , would you like to go out for dinner, on a real date? As…as girlfriends?”

An elated gasp, and Akko practically threw herself at Diana, showering her face and lips with kisses. “Yes, yes, yes, and a thousand times more, yes!”

Fifteen months later, Diana Cavendish would announce her engagement to the up-and-coming musician Atsuko “Akko” Kagari. The rest, as they say, is history, happy ending and all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, I greatly appreciate it! I spent quite a lot of time working on this, sacrificing sleep in order to get it done as soon as possible, and so I do so truly hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
